Scrabble
by Pancakez
Summary: While waiting for their siblings in the park, Theodore and Jeanette are bored. Then they decided to play a famous game without a board. It is called Scrabble. Lame, huh? xD


**A totally random one-shot, believe me. Not important, but I'll give you a brief info on differences of my writing style since the very first time I've joined. Beware because it is totally short!**

**Scrabble**

"I hate soccer…"

"You said that simply because Eleanor is practicing now."

Theodore's face grew slightly pinkish. "No, am not."

One chipmunk and another chipette were sitting in the park, waiting for their siblings to end their own personal business and activities around the school. Alvin and Eleanor were practicing soccer, Brittany cheerleading beside them, and a male chipmunk that joined chess club. Guess that only left…

Jeanette adjusted her spectacles. "Perhaps, I keep secrets, you know." She stated.

Theodore threw her a confused look. "So?"

Jeanette smiled kindly. "I know you like my baby sister."

"What –what are you talking about?" Theodore shifted his eyes around nervously.

She leaned closer to him across the stone table. They were sitting on both opposite side of the pebble-made desk.

"Tell me the truth." Jeanette winked.

"There's no truth or whatever, I'm not hiding any thing!" Theodore exclaimed anxiously.

Jeanette nodded once understandingly. "Okay…"

Theodore careened completely against the table and spread his arms widely. "I'm bored!" He groaned.

For a moment, there was still no response from the purple-clad chipette; only a short period of silence passed by.

"What' cha doing there?"

"Homework," Jeanette replied without even looking up.

Theodore rolled his eyes. Seldom had he did that but the lack of excitement was _really _getting on his nerve.

"Don't you do anything other than studying?" Theodore asked curiously.

In a second, Jeanette closed the book and a 'poof' sound followed suit. Theodore was immediately taken aback by her sudden action.

"Yeah, I do, that's finding out what's going on between Eleanor and you." Jeanette fluttered her eyelashes playfully.

"I like _another_ girl, okay?" Theodore retorted lightly.

"Come on, don't lie."

Theodore pouted in defeat. "Right, as if you and Simon are just _bestfriends_."

Jeanette froze at that sentence. "Sounds fair enough," She shrugged.

Theodore flipped around, letting his body faced upwards. "It's killing me!" He screamed.

She opened her book once again and clicked the top of her pen. "What's murdering you?" She asked casually.

He groaned again. "_You_, you're _so_ boring." He complained.

Jeanette nearly choked on the air. "So only Eleanor can _entertain_ you?" She asked in an intimidating manner.

Theodore grinned to himself. "Not like you can do anything else."

This time, Jeanette slammed the book _really_ loud and Theodore jumped up in shock.

"Alright, let's play a game _then_." She smirked lightly, not to a degree like Brittany though.

Theodore scanned his purple-clad friend for a moment. "Uh, you're not talking about _chess_, are you?"

Jeanette slapped her own forehead. "It's just a simple game."

Theodore sat properly and waited politely for her instructions.

"It's call, _Scrabble._"

Theodore raised an eyebrow confusingly. "Scribble what?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes back at his simplicity. "It's a game which you link letters together to form a word. And since we don't have a board game here, we'll just say it out loud."

"What do you mean by, _link?_" He asked in total bewilderment.

"I'll say a word and you start a word with the last letter. Let's begin."

Jeanette cleared her throat before getting serious. "Herbaceou**s**."

Theodore stared at her for a _one_ whole minute. "How the cheesecake should I supposed to know that?"

Jeanette sighed softly. "You don't have to know the meaning, just the last letter. Continue, please?"

Theodore tapped his chin for awhile before answering her. "Suc**k**."

"Did you say that purposely?"

"It's just a game." Theodore grinned secretly.

It never even took Jeanette a second to think of her answer. "Killjo**y**,"

Theodore glared at her for a moment. "Is something wrong?" She asked sweetly. Oh, the sarcasm.

"Yaw**n**~" Theodore covered his mouth, but he was only acting.

"Nitwi**t**,"

"Tatt**y**,"

"Yike**s**!"

Theodore stood up. "Spamme**r**,"

Jeanette hopped up too in a second. "Retar**d**,"

He pointed at her confidently. "Di**e**!"

She smirked.

"Eleanor."

Theodore gasped in shock. "You didn't just…"

"I believe I just did." Jeanette said proudly.

Theodore crossed his arms and plopped down. "This is _so _lame!" He fumed unhappily.

Jeanette giggled at his response. "Fine, no more teasing, we can play it another way." She comforted sympathetically.

He gritted his teeth. "And if you say her name again…"

"Relax, Theodore. I'll give a letter and every word you say must _contain _it. Let's start with… hmm…"

"How about starting with 'A'?"

Jeanette shook her head quickly. "Too easy, we need something more… 'X'."

Theodore raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a walking dictionary, you know."

Jeanette smiled and shrugged. "Anything works. Me first, xylophone,"

He bit his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… X-ray,"

"Xerox,"

Theodore scratched his head. "But that's a name."

"Like I said, _anything_ works." Jeanette prompted him to continue.

"Hmm… Mega man-X,"

Jeanette wiggled her eyebrows. "Not a bad choice. Xenophobia,"

"X-man,"

If Jeanette still can't find a word, she'll lose at this rate. She wouldn't want to seem like the one to use simple words. She was one of the smartest of the group.

"Uh…"

Theodore smiled. "Cat got your tongue?"

She blushed slightly. "X-chromosome," She tilted her head up with pride but Theodore dropped his jaws.

"Well?" Jeanette asked after a moment since Theodore didn't give his next answer.

He looked to his lap shyly and squirmed uncomfortably. "You sure anything works?"

"Sure, if you can find any others." She replied cheerfully.

To her confusion, Theodore pulled her homework towards him and wrote something on the last page.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette asked curiously.

He blushed timidly and stood up. "I'll meet Alvin and Eleanor at the field right now."

Quickly, he grasped all his belongings and scurried away, leaving a trail of dusts behind and a confused chipette.

Jeanette pulled her homework back towards her. "What was his answer anyway?"

She flipped the homework wide, flipping continuously until she reached the last page. She searched the whole blank paper before her eyes laid on _something _particular.

"_Theodore 'x' Jeanette_"

Jeanette stared at the sentence, it was writing in a heart shape. After who-knows-how-long, she finally got her sense back and smiled to herself.

"He is kind of smart and cute after all."

**What a lame and old-style story! Bah, I'm too bored and wrote this for nothing. I feel guilty and cheesy, someone slap me please!**


End file.
